


Killer Queen

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: John wets the bed basically
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Two Johns in a row, I am on X games mode

John jolted up from his sleep. Sweat poured from his forehead. His breathing was heavy as his heart raced in his chest.

“John, you alright I heard you screaming?” Brian said as he opened the door.

“Y-yeah, it was just a nightmare.” At that moment Deaky noticed something wet between his thighs and under his bottom.

“Must have been a pretty bad nightmare, you look traumatized.”

“No, Brian I-.” John’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment. 

“You what John, spit it out.”

John then started sobbing. He didn’t know how to tell Brian he wet himself in his bed.

“John, tell me what happened.” Brian sat on the bed next to John and felt the warm wetness on the sheets. 

“Oh, John did you wet the bed?”

“Yeah, I-I’m so sorry Bri.” Brian wiped the tears off of John’s cheeks.

“Hey, it’s ok, it was an accident.”

“This doesn’t usually happen, it must have been because of t-the nightmare.”

“Yeah, you can go take a shower John, I’ll take care of your sheets.”

“You sure Bri, I can do that?”

“I’ll do it John, just take off your pajamas and I’ll clean those to.”

“O-ok Brian, thanks a lot.”

“It’s no problem John.”

When John got out the shower he found Brian standing outside of the bathroom door.

“Hey, you wanna sleep with me tonight?”

“Yeah, that would be lovely.”

Deaky changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed with Brian.

“You sure you don’t mind me sleeping in your bed?”

“I don’t mind at all dear, whatever will help you fall asleep, goodnight.”

Good night Bri.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I was writing this for English class I would get an F for bad grammar, my grammar sucks


End file.
